Once Upon a Soul
by FluffylovR76
Summary: Kagome is tragically killed and Inuyasha locks himself in the past. But what happens when he finds a kitsune who seems to be her reincarnation? Flames welcome!
1. Found

I do not own any characters in the InuYasha series and do not claim them as my own. They are Rumiko Takhashi's.

* * *

Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so be nice! Also I will be usng bits from my life just so you know. Anyway I am so totally excited! well, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

"O Come on Inuyasha! It cant be that bad." Kagome shouted from inside the dressing room. Earlier she had taken Inuyasha to the mall to get him a few outfits for when he came to her time. His fire-rat kimono was too out of place to keep weaing before someone seriously noticed it. But the fact was, they hadn't bought Inuyasha anything and yet he was already carrying three different bags. 

"Kagome, would you hurry up? I've got better tings to do than stand round and wait for you all day."

"All right! I'm done!" she stepped out of the dressing room and Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful. "Well, how do I look?" She was wearing a pale blue summer dress with light brown hemming that accented her eyes. It showed off the gentle curves of her body but remained modest, perfectly accenting her style.

"Ummm, That looks, good on you." He said as he looked her up and down, not really believing she could actually look that good. When Kagome realized he was staring she turned bright red.

"Inuyasha, you're staring! That's rude!" she whispered.

He quickly looked away, turning a fair shade of red himself before saying, "Feh. Was not!" He looked back but she was still watching him. "Besides, I thought you had already figured out I don't need manners."

"Whatever you say Inuyasha." She went back inside the dressing room to take off the dress with a knowing smile. When she was done they went to the front and paid for the dress, then went outside to walk the mall some more.

"You know Inuyasha, we never actually did what we came to do, but it's already so late we'll just have to come back tomorrow!"

As she she said it, they both knew he didn't care. Inuyasha knew that whenever Kagome was around he was much calmer and more caring. He knew in his heart he loved her, but he didn't have the courage to tell her, nor would his pride let him. Suddenly Kagome pulled him into the nearest store. She pushed him into a dressing room and ran in, locking the door behind them. It was a very small dressing room.

"Kagome, what are-"

"SHHH!"

Inuyasha's ears tweaked (lol :D) under his hat. He picked out a few voices he had heard a few times but distinctly remembered. Kagome's friends. He had heard their voices once before when he had been trying to find Kagome and discovered she was having a sleepover. Then he realized with a groan that they were coming into the store they were currently hiding in. "Kagome! Their coming in here!"

* * *

OOOOOO! cliffie! this is really bad but it will get better I promise! (this is just the intro kinda...) anyway, REVIEW! pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee! thank you:) 

Fluffy


	2. Worried

I don't own the Inuyasha charachters but as of last night I own one Super cute Inu plushie huggles

* * *

"WHAT!" They couldn't come in here. Not while she was stuck with Inuyasha like this. "Inuyasha we have to get out, now!"

"Unless you want them to find us, I suggest you shut up. Their already inside." And with that she promptly froze, waiting for the danger to pass.

"You know, Kagome is going out with that other guy. Or at least she acts like she is."

"Yeah, I know! But the way she talks about him he sounds like a real jerk!" Inuyasha's ears twitched irritably, even though he knew it was probably true. "O! I love this shirt! Anyway, she should dump him and go out with Hojo."

"Yeah, I know! It's so obvious he loves her." They could hear them move towards the dressing room. "I'm gonna try this on real quick, Kay?"

Kagome was more afraid than he had ever seen her before. She was trembling and the scent of her fear was thick in the air. Inuyasha silently told her it would be okay to go out, and she protested as much as she could without making any noise. "Hey is there someone in there? It's locked!" Kagome visibly flinched. Inuyasha decided to end it right there.

"Yeah there is. You got a problem with that?"

"Actually I do. You're taking up the only dressing room in the store."

"Well then wait a minute and we'll get out."

"INUYASHA! SIT!" A loud "thud" resounded through the store.

"Kagome! Is that you?"

"Uh, no."

"Kagome it is you! And you have your mystery boyfriend too. Come on out so we can finally meet him." With a sigh, she realized there was no way out of it. She helped Inuyasha up off the floor and opened the door. "O my god! I never thought we'd run into you here!"

"Yeah! Hey Kagome, who is this guy anyway? I don't think any of us have ever seen him around before."

"Girls, this is Inuyasha." She jabbed him in the ribs, trying to get a polite response from him, but was only answered with a very rude "Feh."

"So Kagome what were you two doing in the dressing room together, all alone?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome froze. "Well, umm…"

"You don't need to say anymore. We get it." Her friend said with a sly wink. "But Hojo is gong to be soooo disappointed. You do know he was in love with you." By this point Inuyasha was fuming, mentally swearing to kill this Hojo if he laid one finger on HIS Kagome.

"You guys don't get it! We weren't doing anything in there. Besides, Hojo wasn't really in love with me, was he?"

"Yeah, but don't mope over it too long. You didn't do to bad with Inuyasha. A little rough around the edges,that is one awful outfit! but with some work you could be the envy of every girl in Japan!" At that both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

"Well, we got to go Kagome. Give me a call later! Okay?"

"Okay! Bye!" As soon as they were gone she let go o the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "O God. I am screwed!"

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"O nothing. It's just now that they've met you their going to tell everyone that you're my boyfriend. Then I have to explain you're not and make up reasons so they don't have to meet you!"

"Oh, maybe we should just go home Kagome. We can just come back tomorrow. Besides, we'll need all the time we can get to make up some excuses."

* * *

Okay. Chapter 2. This was also really bad but they next one things will get interesting! I swear! So until then be patient with poor me and REVIEW! PS:I know this sounds stupid but it is driving me nuts! what does XD mean?

Fluffy


	3. Loved

I don't own the Inuyasha charachters, but wish I did (then I could make El Fluffio really nice and...) wow I got off track.

* * *

Any way, Here it is the long awaited interesting chapter! WOOHOO! i know the end sucks but get over it. I will probably put the next one up today, so, NYA: p

* * *

That night after Inuyasha had left Kagome fell asleep fast, exhausted after the days drama. The next day at school was just as tiring though. In one night her friends had managed to tell almost everyone that Inuyasha was Kagome's boyfriend. Every time someone asked about him she would protest that he wasn't, but eventually she grew tired of explaining and just played along. After all, they both knew they loved each other. They just hadn't admitted it yet, that's all.

"So, Kagome. I hear you have a new boyfriend." It was Hojo.

"Um, I guess. If that's what you want to call him. We aren't really official though. I mean we haven't really gone on a date or anything yet…"

"So you're still single?" He asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"No. Inuyasha is really protective and stuff. I'm really sorry Hojo. But I just can't."

"Oh." The hope that brightened his face quickly vanished, only to be replaced with disappointment and despair. "Well, in that case I wish you both well. See you around!" As he left there was a smile on his face, but anyone with half a brain could see that it was fake, because his eyes were full of sadness.

"Poor Hojo," Kagome thought. "He really did love me."

She spent the rest of the day deep in thought, worried about Inuyasha, and Hojo, and her social life in general. Once she looked at it, it was really strange and hectic! But the one hing she could not stop thinking about was the way Hojo's eyes had looked when he said goodbye.

Before she knew it, the day was over and she had to go home. She packed quickly and left the building, eager to get home to the handsome hanyou she knew would be waiting for her. But before she could even get off the grounds, she felt a tug on her backpack. It was Hojo.

"Hey Kagome! Mind if I walk you home?" His question seemed genuine, but like before, there was a different air around the normally cheerful boy.

"Um, you really don't need to. My house isn't that far."

"Oh, that's quite alright. It's my pleasure! Besides, I'd like to meet this Inuyasha that you have grown to love."

Kagome sighed, seeing that he was going to go with her no matter what she said, and proceeded to walk with Hojo. Apart from the occaisional comment on the weather or some othe odd snippet of conversation, they were quiet. The whole way was awkward, and Kagome could feel in her bones that he had another reason for coming with her besides her company.

"Kagome! You're back!" Inuyasha shouted through a mouthful of ramen. "Jeez, you took long enough. I was abou… Who the hell is he?"

"Inuyasha, this is Hojo. Hojo, Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you! You must be Kagome's boyfriend. Everyone is talking about you."

Inuyasha stopped midslurp. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. By the time I got to school this morning the girls had already told everyone you were my boyfriend." She blushed nervously.

"Fine by me." He said, continuing to slurp his noodles. At this she turned an even deeper red.

"Well now that that is settled, how about we all go outside and take a walk. Hmm?" Hojo said, with a false smile. Both Kagome and Inuyasha agreed, hopes of ditching him high. They wanted to be rid of him to take work out their new status as boyfriend-girlfriend. Kagome led them outside to a wood nearby her house. They all looked around awkwardly, admiring the scenery (Inuyasha admiring a different kind off scenery) (ignore my sometimes Miroku-ish mind :P). "You know Kagome, I have always loved you."

"Yeah my friends told me that. I was kind of oblivious before, though."

"But don't you see Kagome? We were meant to be together!" he was on the brink of tears, "I was meant to love you, and you me!" By this point Inuyasha had put his arm protectively around Kagome. It was becoming apparent Hojo was slightly "unstable." (cough in-cough sane-cough…I didn't say anything)

Then he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a gun. "But if you won't take me, then no one can have you." As he said this, tears spilled down his cheeks, falling to the ground to stain it with his pain. Then he pointed the gun at Kagome. "I love you."

He fired.

* * *

O cliffie! Dont hurt me! The next one will be up soon. I promise! And to all the Hojo fans Im soooo sorry! But I needed someone to do the dirty work and he fits the type for jealous lover. :( WAAA!oh well. please R&R! thanks!

Fluffy


	4. Tears

When his ears stopped ringing, Inuyasha looked up. Hojo was standing there, trembling; gun in hand, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Ha! If you thought it took a little noise to stop us you were wrong!" Inuyasha shouted. But instead of a retort like he expected, Hojo just continued sobbing. It was then Inuyasha caught the scent of Kagome's blood.

"Inuyasha." When he looked over, he was horrified. Kagome's normally white uniform was stained bright crimson, Blood pouring from two wounds on her precious form. "It wasn't just noise."

"No! Kagome!" He took a step forward. Another shot was fired and suddenly his chest was on fire. A bullet had hit him. Then it went on to hit Kagome's abdomen. She cried out in pain.

Despite his pain he made it to her side just as she crumpled to the ground, life fleeting from her form. "Inuyasha," she trembled with the effort of speaking.

"No Kagome, don't talk. You'll waste your energy."

"No Inuyasha, don't you get it? I won't pull through this time."

"Don't talk like that! Of course you will. I won't let you-" he chocked on the word," Die."

"Inuyasha," she was almost gone now. He could see death in her eyes. "I love you." And with those final parting words, a weight was lifted, and she breathed for the last time.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you too, Kagome."

As he watched this going on, Hojo realized that they had been deeply in love. He watched as Inuyasha said his finale goodbyes to the one person who had truly accepted him. Then he laid down her body with all the tenderness of a lover, and rose to meet Hojo's gaze with his own tear-filled eyes.

"What have you done?"

"If I couldn't have her, nobody could."

"So you killed her?" Inuyasha could feel the heat in his blood. Without Tetsaiga at his hip, his Youkai blood could come forth at will, as it was doing now. "You killed her." he growled. Hojo raised his gunandfired, but it had no effect. Inuyasha's only pupose now was to avene his love. By now, his claws twice their former size and he had noticibly larger fangs. He took a few steps toward Hojo, the bandana slipping from his head, exposing his dog ears.

"What are you! You won't die!" Hojoexclaimed when he saw the changes and realized he couldn't be human. But hearing the killer's voice was all it took to push Inuyasha over the edge. Youkai stripes crept along his cheeks and his eyes turne blood red. He was a full Youkai.

"You killed Kagome, you filthy little _HUMAN!" _He spat the words at the scum that lay cowering before him. "You don't deserve to live." By now he was standing over him, claws raised to strike the finale blow.

"Please," Hojo pleaded. It began to rain. "You don't understand. I can't live without Kagome. But I couldn't stand the thought of her with another, so I thouht to myself, 'I'll just end it all.'" Inuyasha lowered his claws. "I just can't go on. I just can't. I can't..." Slowly he raised the weapon to his mouth. He placed it in his mouth, tasteing death, and pulled the trigger.

As Inuyasha stood among the carnage, his anger subsided. His claws shrank and his fangs became teeth again. His eyes returned to their normal gold, but held none of the proud sparkle that they usually did. Instead there was sadness, that he had never felt before. The rain cleansed the grass of the crimson mess that stained it. Inuyasha went to Kagome, now just adead corpse, and picked up her drenched form with more tenderness than he had ever shown. He held her close, the rain mingling with his tears, as he mourned the loss of his beloved Kagome. Silently he began the treck home, Kagome's limp form in his arms, as the rain washed away the last of the happiness from his soul.

* * *

Awww! I actually almost started crying when I wrote this chapter. I hope you liked it. And don't worry, Kagome is not gone forever!as the summary suggests, Inuyasha is going to meet her reincarnation. No more spoilers! anyway, please reveiw! Thanks 

Fluffy

PS: just so you know I have used some bits based on actual things in** my **life. This is one of them. If you ask in a reveiw I might put something up explaining.


	5. Gone

The following week Kagome's funeral was held. Tears spilled down Inuyasha's cheek, but he didn't care. She was gone. Before they lowered her down he looked at her for the last time. Her face was peaceful and relaxed as she lay in death. The dress he had helped her pick out just days before lay on her now as it would forever, freezing her in a moment of beauty. Then they closed the casket and put her in the ground.

Before he went through the well for what would be the last time, Inuyasha went to Kagome's room. As he walked in he breathed her gentle scent, already fading into oblivion. He looked around, taking in every bit of her that he could. When his eyes rested on her nightstand, he spied a locket. Gingerly, he picked it up. Inside were two pictures: himself and Kagome. With a tear he placed it around his neck. Nearby were the shards of the shikon no tama. He picked them up and placed them in his robes. He looked around one last time, knowing this was the last time he would see this place. Then he left, going back to the place he belonged.

When he got back to the feudal era, Shippo ran up to him. "Inuyasha where's Kagome?" The little kitsune had been anxiously waiting for his friend to return, not knowing he would never see her again. He became worried when Inuyasha didn't answer. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome's not coming back Shippo."

"What do you mean she's not coming? What did you do to her?" Shippo cried.

"She died Shippo!" he shouted, tears springing to his eyes. "She died because-because I couldn't protect her!" A single tear rolled down his face. "I couldn't protect her and now she's gone." He looked at Shippo, eyes filled with pain, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No. You're lying." Shippo said. "You're lying!" He ran towards the village, scared tears trailing behind him.

"Heh, poor kid. He already lost his dad. Now Kagome's gone too." Inuyasha started walking toward the village. Just as it came into view he saw Miroku and Sango running towards him. Shippo was right behind them.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku paused, out of breath. "Shippo says something happened to Lady Kagome."

He looked up with sad eyes and answered. "She died Miroku. Some bastard used a weapon from her time and I couldn't save her." With those words he left them there, baffled and shocked, to go on to the village.

"Miroku, do you really think he's telling the truth?" Sango asked, not willing to accept that the girl she had come to see as a sister could actually be dead.

With a heavy heart Miroku realized he had indeed been telling the truth. "He wasn't lying Sango. If you saw his eyes you know he wasn't." When she asked what he meant he replied, "He has only gotten a look remotely close to that when he has seen Kikyo. Kagome is gone."

At those words Sango was crushed. She had borne so much pain in her life, but this- this was all she could take. She crumpled to the ground, everything pouring forth in streams from her eyes. The gentle monk by her side knelt down by her side and she cried into his robes. When her tears were gone, he helped her up and they went home together.

The next few days were spent in mourning. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were always together. Kagome had brought them together, and they would remain friends in her death. They all stayed close together, and leaned on each other when it all became too much. All except Inuyasha.

They didn't see much of him. He would go off into the forest to mourn in solitude. He would only return at mealtimes, and even then he did not eat. His friends begged him to eat but he refused. She was gone.

On the fourth day, Inuyasha decided to leave. He gave the shikon jewel to what remained of the group and told them to do what they wanted. He didn't need it. As he handed over the tiny sphere, now only missing a few shards, he vaguely remembered the day they had slain Naraku. _As the Tetsusaiga bit into the monster's flesh, something snapped. Naraku's eyes grew wide, and then dimmed as his body melted away to oblivion. Within seconds all that was left was a small glowing object. Kagome went forward and picked it up. "It's finally over." She whispered. _She had remained, collecting the remaining shards after that, not really knowing what would happen. But now he handed it over, not caring what happened next. When he left, he looked back, imprinting in his memory the image of his friends watching him go. Then with a tear he walked on.

For days he traveled in a southerly direction. He did not eat, only walk and rest every now and then. Many times he thought of simply killing himself, but could never bring himself to do it. On the night of the new moon he became human. His hanyou blood that held his emotions in check vanished, and he was filled with pain anew. The entire night he cried. When morning came, and the sun rose he got up and pushed on.

Two days later he arrived at a beach. He stepped through the sand to edge of the water and listened to the waves. The gentle, rhythmic lapping soothed him, and he felt at peace. Yes. This would do. This was where he could mend his broken heart. When nightfall came he found a grove of palm trees, and climbed into the balmy branches. He leaned back and let the song of the ocean lull him to sleep.

-next day-

"Get back here! We're not done with you!" Inuyasha sat up, still half asleep, trying to locate the source of the noise. "Where the hell are you Shinju?"

As he looked around he spotted a girl in the nearby forest. She was running. Upon closer inspection, he saw she was being chased by a group of men. They were the ones making all the noise. Suddenly, the girl burst onto the beach. Hurriedly she looked around, and spotting the palms, ran over. She jumped up with more grace than possible for a human and landed next to Inuyasha.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"SHHHH! Please be quiet. Don't let them know I'm here." She gave him such a pleading look he had no choice but to play along.

Just then the men ran onto the beach in hot pursuit. "Shinju! Where the hell are you? Damn that girl. Shinju!" When he turned around Inuyasha was right behind him.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, trying to lure them away.

"We are looking for the girl, Shinju. I know she came trough here so you must have seen her. Which way did she go?"

Pointing away from the palm tree hideaway he said, "That way."

Hastily the men thanked him and ran off. As soon as they were gone The girl jumped down. "Thank you so much! I really appreciate you helping me get away and all, but-"

"Save it demon. Yeah I know what you are, but I want to know who you are and why you were running."

When the girl realized what he said she closed her eyes and was engulfed in smoke. When it cleared there was a teenaged girl with sandy blond hair and spring green eyes. On top of her head sat two fox ears, the right one sporting a single gold ring. A large bushy tail, also sandy colored, gentle swayed behind her. Then, with a toothy grin, she simply said, "I'm Shinju."


	6. Befriended

Hello Peoples! I am so sorry I have kept you waiting! By the way, I have a description of Shinju, for those who are wondering what the heck she looks like. (Icouldn't fit it into the story) Anywho, she has a flowy white shirt that comes to a high "V" in the front. It has red trim on the edges and is held with a red lightning patterened sash around her waist.There is a wrap when she isn't wearing the shirt and sash. she has puffy blue pants and dark wood sandals. Her hair, ears, and tail are sand colored with darker streaks. On her left ear is a single gold hoop. She looks about 14-15 in human years. Overall her attitude is a happy, funloving one, and she is often very hyper.

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha. If I did there would be more demon good guys. GO DEMONS! 

I do own Shinju. Please do not use her unless you ask and I say yes. Thank you!

* * *

And so the story went. Shinju was the princess of the south. She had grown up like any normal child, but when she came of age, things changed. She was required to act more regal, and couldn't stay with here friends as much. Even though her friends stood by her, she knew they resented her sometimes. Then her father told her she had to marry. In these troubled times, they needed as many allies as they could get. Marriage was a fast sure way to do that, and that was the path he chose for her. 

She was to marry the Lord of the West, whom she knew nothing about. She had never even met him! She resisted her father in every way possible, but he still persisted, never giving her a chance. And so, to save herself from the inevitable fate before her, she had fled the castle. She had been able to masquerade as an orphan in the nearby village for about a month now, but by chance, an off duty guard from the palace had scented her and called her father. He sent a party to capture her and they had chased her to the palm trees where she stood now.

"Wait, you're telling me you're a princess, and you were going to marry the lord of the west?" Inuyasha asked, disbelieving every word. "Did he even know?"

"Well, no. You see, my dad was still trying to set it up when I left. Unny, huh. Why do you ask?"

_Here goes nothing. _"You were being set up to marry my brother." He said with a little smirk. He didn't know what he had expected her to do next, but it certainly wasn't what happened next. Suddenly, Shinju screamed at the top of her lungs, let out a puff of smoke, and vanished. Surprise covered his face, but soon he realized she had just jumped back into the palms. He looked up there and shouted, "I know you're up there!"

"I don't care!" she shouted back. "Just leave me alone! It was all a lie." He could tell that was a lie.

"I know you're lying. What's wrong? What did I do?"

For a second she thought about staying in the tree, but when she saw he was genuinely confused she came down. "I'm sorry. I over-reacted." A quiet no duh could be heard from his direction. "It's just, I thought you-I thought…" she was crying now. Suddenly she was clinging to his robe. "I thought you were going to take me to your brother!" She buried her face in his robes, choking out the words, trying to make him understand she couldn't go.

Seeing she was scared, Inuyasha comforted her as best he could. "Hey, don't worry! I won't take you to Sesshoumaru. Don't worry!" She cried on his shoulder until her eyes were dry. When she was finished she sat down in the shade, muttering apologies about how stupid she must be and how she should just go back home.

As she sat under the palm tree thinking about her life, someone stood next to her. She looked up to see Inuyasha over her. "You know," he said. "I can tell you don't want to go back. Almost anywhere you go, you're stuck on a path you don't want. If you think you can keep up, you can stay with me awhile." He smiled when he felt her arms around him. He had done a good deed, and his heart felt lighter, almost as if Kagome were with him again.

That night they stayed on the beach. Shinju used her Fox Magic to build a small fire and roast fish for their supper. "So, Inuyasha, you know why I'm out here tonight, but I don't know about you! Come on, spill it!" she finished her fish with a smile and waited for him to reply. But as she looked at his face through the fire, she realized he was holding something around his neck, with a pained look on his face. It was Kagome's locket. "Inuyasha?" she asked when she thought she saw a tear.

When he realized she was watching him, he quickly hid the locket and tried to cover his feelings. But she had already seen the pain in his eyes. _Poor Inuyasha! He must have lost someone he loved very much. _"You know, it's nothing. Really." he stated, trying to change the subject." You should go ahead and sleep. I'll keep watch for your father's gaurds."

A faint okay was her reply, before she jumped into the tree. She sat in the palm watching Inuyasha, trying to get inside his mind and figure out what was wrong. Before long she fell asleep, her heart filled with worry for her new friend.

-next morning-

"_Inuyasha, I'm here." He could here her voice. "Kagome," he cried. "Where are you?" He looked around him, her very essence surrounding him. "Inuyasha, I'm here. I'm right beside you." Confusion flooded his senses. "I can't see you Kagome. Where are you?" Then a soft voice came through the mist, "I'm right here." He turned around, just in time to see a form in the mist, gliding to him. "Inuyasha,-"_

"Wake Up Sleepy-Head! It's morning!"

Inuyasha bolted up, any trace of the dream gone. "What is wrong with you?" He hastily got up and shook the numbness from his body. "You don't just jump on a sleeping person like that you know." He walked over to where Shinju was to discover she was already making breakfast. Roast seabird, and it smelled delicious.

"Well, too bad. You hungry?" she asked offering him one of the birds.

"Sure." He replied taking a seat next to her. "So how did you get these?" he asked her through a mouthful.

"I caught them." She replied. "You learn to catch the things when you live out here. Their easy prey, and there is always a flock or two on the beach." She was beaming with pride as she said this. "So anyway, where are we going?"

"What?"

"You know, going. Last night you said I could stay with you, and I intend to do that. But it would not be in our best interest to stay under this tree much longer." Sadly he realized she spoke the truth. H had actually intened to stay on the beach, but if the Kitsune stuck around he would have to leave. His heart would have to heal somewhere else.

"Well, I guess we could go South-"

"Nope. My father rules every where south of here. Try again."

"We could go north-"

"Naaawww!" she replied, practically dripping with sarcasm. "I mean specifically."

"Really I'm just traveling. Not long ago I left a village to get away from it all. I know you won't go west, so that leaves East. But, if we go East we'll probably pass through the village, or spot my old friends."

"Well, that would be better than meeting my father's gaurds, and we might not meet them." She said with a smile.

"So it's decided."

"North West, we shall go! Yay!" and with that Shinju began bouncing around, doing what little preparation for the journey there was, while Inuyasha finished his breakfast. And while he put on a happy face outside, inside he was dreading the journey. _Here we go!_

_

* * *

_

Yay! I hope I will be able to update the next chapter soon. And thank you to all of you who reviewed. I realy appreciate it.

Fluffy


End file.
